Why Me?
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: Dru hates her life and her best friends seem to live to make it worse. Kaye orders units the day Dru's step-mother and dad leave for a trip. Dru doesn't even bother to remember that her relatives are coming once the order button is hit. Rated T for cursing and Frenchies.
1. Ordering

These people never take me seriously since we moved from England. Why did my sister have to move out the second she gat the chance. She was the only person who made sense in the house. Now I'm stuck with a step-mother and two gits for step-sibblings

"Hey Druzilla!" A voice shouts. I have a horrible feeling I know the voice. "Druzilla _our _parentz need you!" my eye twitches so my suspicions are confirmed. I ignore her and walk to my friends house across the street. "Druzilla!"

"Drusilla Foster!" My head whips around to see Barbra, my step-mother yelling for me.

"My name is Drusilla Wright! _Wright_!" I snap at her. Only a week and I hate she keeps confusing my last name for her daughters because she decided not to change it. I hate that American Edora most of all. I also don't get why her name is Edora Daddy said she was adopted from France. Er... so I guess she's not American after all.

I run to my best friends house because Syla will be my greatest help right now. I figure I'll go back for my things while everyones asleep like I usually do. I miss Britain and besides we came here for Barbra. I don't hate America or Americans I just hate those two Americans.

Upon entering Syla's house I can see my other friend Kaye is there. I see the girls huddled by the computer. I push them out of the way and see a new post on Dad's website Barbra and Dad are leaving me with the house. I already know my step-sister is out as soon as possible. "Hey A- I mean Dru!"

"That's what I thought Syla," I say. Bring up my old name does not help. At least the new idiots that live with us haven't figured it out. Thinking of my last name reminds me of Phoenix Wright: Justice for All and I managed to grab it when I crept out of the house before Edora saw me. I lounge on her couch and play for a half hour when someone knocks on her door.

Kaye answers the door and in comes a pissed of step-sis ready to drag me out by my hair. She grabs my wrist and drags me out. "Wanker," I mumble. She sends me a sharp glare and I shrug. If I bite hard enough maybe she'll let go. Before I can try we're already at the front door. She shoves me inside. "Wanker!" I mumble but this time louder.

"Dru, no need for such language," Father scolds. "And you what did I tell you about treating Dru?"

"Doez it matter?"

"Frog face!"

"Drusilla!" Barbra yelps, "Are you sure these children will be safe here!"

"Yes, now we have to go on a... business trip. We won't be back for awhile so Dru I left you a credit card don't give it too Edora."

"When are you coming back daddy?" I ask

"Uh... in over a year have fun!" He yells backing out the door, "Feel free to have parties because we're filthy rich enjoy the mansion all to yourselves!"

A year away from them! I just can't believe it. They would leave me with frog face that long. I run to the kitchen and take a peek at the calender. Of course my sister and one or two cousins are coming. I can see why they left so suddenly. "Ohonhonhon~ The will be fun, oui?" Frog-face says coming closer.

"Get away frog!" I run to my room and lock the door before getting a chair and propping it under the handle. I pick up my cell and text Syla to bring Kaye and climb up the ladder under my window. As soon as the message is sent I take the ladder my parents gave me in case of fires and unroll it for my friends then take out my laptop so we can search the web until Edora passes out. We know the drill and hopefully my cousin will make it here before Edora starts to drink. Sadly Edora is the older one and she still is the stupidest teen I know. I hear baning on door.

"Dru, you can't hide forever!"

"EEEPP!" I blink hard and rub my temples. Did I just squeak like a little mouse? Well it does usually take longer for her to find me and I have no idea why she's after me today. "Go away Dora!"

"I am not zat creepy little girl. Where have you zeen me with a zmall monkey zat talkz?"

"Shut up Dora!"

I hear my friends climb up the ladder hanging for my window. They just roll up my ladder, close the window, and just when I think they're about to help they go on my laptop. "Are Zyla and Kaye here?" A chill goes down my spine and when I turn to the girls there faces are paling. "I didn't know zue were going to have _company_," She informs me through the door.

"Don't think those perverted thoughts wanker!" I don't know what I am bloody thinking when I unlock that door. As soon as it opens Edora is on top of me. "Syla, Kaye, get this wanker off of me!" I panic. Kaye shrugs and luckily Syla jumps up and pulls her off. Syla gives Edora a 'what the fuck' look before settling on the bed to surf the Internet. I watch from a chair. Kaye was trying to order units. "Kaye! Don't you dare!"

"Why not?" she replies with a slight pout.

"I've read fan fictions on Hetalia units and it just makes life a hell for the owners," I respond.

"You're no fun Dru," She insists. I feel like just to push me she pressed the order button. Soon the screen read your order will be here in 1-3 days. All I can think is: holy crap!

* * *

**Kaye ans Syla are based off real people. Actually they are exactly like the people with differnt names Syl please don't kill me! Anyway, I need some Oc's for one step-sister, one biological sister, and two cousins. So, I've decided to set up some questions first 2 people to get these right get 2 Oc's.**

**1. What is my favorite Hetalia paring?**

**2. How many episodes are there total?**

**3. Acording to Grandpa Rome what would Hell be like?**

**4. Acording to Grandpa Rome what would Heaven be like?**


	2. Family, Friends, and wait Units!

_Somewhere on a parkway..._

Isaiah rubs his temples the ride to Boston just isn't worth driving with two girls. Sometimes he couldn't understand what his parents were think. By forcing him to take the other two with him. "Come on when are we gonna be there? We've been in the car for hours," Brittany whines. The ride to see Drusilla isn't worth it all the time. He planned on leaving for the fourteen drive from Illinois before they woke up. That's not how it worked out know Pauline and Brittany are whining and complaining as they have fir the past thirteen hours. They still have two more hours to go because of a ridiculously long lunch break.

* * *

Dru's POV

From the moment she clicked buy I don't think I moved. That was until the frog decided to invade my personal space. Is it bad I want to burst into tears? I hope for our first we get a sane one. Or at least a slightly sane one. Actually I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. Whatever. "Hey what do you want to eat?" I ask my friends. They shrug and go back on the computer. "I'll force you to eat tofu Kaye." People think my threats aren't that good, but Kaye and Syla despise tofu. I used to until I went vegetarian. Well, I still hate it, but I don't have much else to eat. Salad can get boring after awhile. Syla runs down the stairs and starts to cook. I go make a salad because I'm not in the mood for tofu. Then it hits me when I see all the red permanent maker on the calender. We have family coming over and they'll be hear in less than an hour. "You may want to make enough for lets say three extra people."

"Why? You don't eat meat," Syla informs me.

"But my cousins do." I inform her. "Dora get off! Go play with your talking monkey!" I shriek. I elbow her in the stomach when she refuses to let go. I get In a fighting stance and get ready to hit her. That just happens to be when my cousins come in.

"Oh, your feisty," Just then she catches the insult. "Zat iz offenzive! I already told you I don't talk to any talking monkeyz zat wear bootz!"

"If you plan on fighting you use weapons, da," My friend Kaye responds. On occasion my friend pretends to be Russia her favorite Hetalia character. Well, next to Prussia.

"Hello," Pauline says trying to get someones attention.

I can hear her but I'm kind of busy trying not to get attacked by Dora the frog-faced perv. "EEEEEPP" The squeak comes out of my mouth as Dora the explorer clings to me. I brace my self for whatever she plans on doing. When I open then Isaiah has kicked her out of the house and locked the door. He might not be able to hit a girl. But the law said nothing about kicking her out of the house. "Thanks Isaiah. Oh hi Pauline and Brittany," I greet cling to my savior. Who knows what the pervy toad would have done to me.

"You can get off me now," Isaiah tells me prying me off.

I let go and finish making the salad for myself. They can eat what ever Syla makes. I made plenty of salad though I'm just pretty sure they enjoy meat better. "Hey, I hear your moving away soon! Is it true?" Brittany nearly scared me to death.

"Yeah, to a bigger house. Mostly to get away from the toad out there, but not to far away. It'll be a way closer drive probably," I confirm. My sister and I have been saving up to get a huge house so she can throw parties all the time. Then it hits me how is she going to react to a house full of grown men when she comes home. "Bloody hell!"

"What?"

"Frog-face is back in the house! How did that bloody happen?"

"Let's not focus on details, da," My friend says in her Russian accent.

"Let's just eat the food Syl made and then I'll show you the rooms you'll be staying in."

Luckily everyone decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

_Two days later..._

I usually wake up early. So, I was surprised when I slept in till nine. I get dressed and walk down the stairs to eat my breakfast. "Hi Dru! I missed you while you were gone," A soft voice informs me. I think it's Pauline. All I know is I am so bloody tired. Yesterday was hell and frog-face attacked me. Then when I woke up at six she was staring at me so I kicked her arse and went back to sleep. Arse kicking can take a lot out of you when all you want to do is sleep. I hear a repetitive annoying knock on the door. I run a brush through my hair and trudge to the door. "I have an order for Syla Williams and Kaye-" The boy starts. I know who it is from his mint shirt. He's from that unit company Flying Mint Bunny Inc.

"Kaye! Get down here!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I sign for Syla and he wheels a crate in. Kaye signs and the second crate is wheeled in. "You ordered two. You really are a git sometimes," I hiss.

"Hey, what are- Cool you bought Hetalia units!" Brittany exclaims as she reads the box. "Oh my god! We have a Prussia unit! Oh and an Hungary unit. More importantly we have the awesome Prussia!"

"Hell yeah! They were free!" Syla tells her very loudly, "We get two delivered here every week!"

"Kaye speak Russian now," I command.

" Хорошо, но почему? Является ли окно качая?"

"English woman!" Brittany exclaims confused.

"Da, I said. Okay, but why? Is the box shaking?" (A/N: I looked it up on Google translate if it's wrong. So, blame them!)

I go and unlatch the crate to see a trembling Prussia. I roll my eyes. It's just what I wanted one of the bad touch trio. Just great. Life really does hate me. Prussia is great and all but... come on! "Omigod! I going to meet the awesome Prussia!"

"Britt I love you, but please don't inflate his ego," I calm her.

"Ohonhon~ I didn't know you liked her like that."

"Shut up frog!... Wait who let you back in the house?"

I walk over to Gilbert and tell him what the manual needs to wake Elizaveta up. "I'm AWESOME!" Yeah that should do it. And it did Hungary burst out of her box and started to beat the Prussian with a frying pan.

"Hello, I'm Hungary, but you can call me Elizaveta."

"Do you mind if I call you Eliza?" I ask

"No problem and did Prussia do anything to you?" She asks.

"Not to any of us. Although I'd be more concerned on if she did anything," I point to the frenchie. I guess this unit thing won't be so bad with Eliza here.

"Dru, why is there an unconscious boy on the floor!" Pauline whimpers clutching my leg. Was she there the whole time. I wouldn't doubt it though she seems to get 'attached' to people. "Wait is that Prussia and is that Hungary?" we nod. I knew there was a reason I liked these people. And also why my family ran away. It was like deal with my anime obsession multiplied.

"Drusilla, why is there a girl holding a frying- Hungary? Prussia?" He yells the last part. I would too. Hell we're supposed to get more next week.

* * *

Thanks to British West Florida-IggyXUS and InsaintyAnitOptional! I hope the Oc's are to your liking. I will be doing another question thingy for her Biological sister later!


	3. Rules

"Remember girls lock your doors when you sleep actually everyone lock your doors while you sleep," I inform them. "Eliza do you mind sharing a room for at least the night with me? I would have a room set up if my cousins or friend thought they could share a room. And I don't trust her." Eliza walks into my room after some discussion and Dora being kicked out of the house. Maybe her monkey will find her! "Gilbert! We need to discuss some rules and Elizaveta will help assure you follow them," I hiss. Eliza comes out of my room with her frying pan and my video recorder. She hands the recorder off to Kaye.

"If you fight it goes on Youtube!"

"Not the time! Let's get one thing clear you don't touch me or my family without their permission. If said rule is broken Elizaveta, Isaiah or myself will beat you to unconsciousness. Rule two and this goes for everyone and will be repeated when the next set arrives anything you do that would be demeaned inappropriate will be kept behind closed doors and stay there. If Elizaveta somehow manges to catch Yaoi on camera nothing can and will be done about it! Rule three anyone underage meaning my female cousins are off limits and my step-sister Sydney is off limits. I don't bloody care what happens to Edora and that's it. _For now_. Have I made myself clear Gilbert." (Trying to keep this rated T people, but in order to have Hungary some acceptances will be made. Just not shown or Er...I mean... available for reading!)

"Ja," He replies.

"Good," I say with a smirk, "Well see you later!" I say with a smile.


	4. What a Shock! Dru Can Smile!

"Have you ever noticed how much that unawesome girl smirks?" Prussia asks after the rules were addressed. Whenever he had consciousness she would tend to have a smirk.

"You get used to it trust me," Syla explains. Knowing Dru the longest out of the small group of friends had some downsides. "She really scares me sometimes. Once, she started talking using like literally every other word. Another time she randomly burst into evil laughter. Later I learned she stoned the second I left and was told she'd make a great actress." What poor Syla didn't know is everyone stopped listing. Dru and Isaiah are in her room looking at 2p Hetalia characters, Brittany dragged Prussia off to play video games, Hungary is trying to find Pauline, Pauline is hiding in Dru and Hungary's room, and Kaye is trying to show Hungary Hetalia Yaoi she found on the Internet. "I guess I'll go make dinner." All Syla knows is Dru is making her own dinner tonight.

~.~.~

"So you can't eat meat anymore?" Pauline asks at a random time during dinner. She had been their for a few days so it is rather odd the question would come up now.

"No, I just don't eat meat anymore. I quit a about six months ago ago though. So if I wanted to I'm pretty sure I might be able to try," Dru answers.

"Try a little of this then," Syla suggests.

"I would, but I would rather make the food myself. Not that I don't trust you. I just would prefer to eat something that I like first." (Dru doesn't trust her at all)

The dinner was in fact random after that. Then they all realize something important. Edora has been missing since Syla's rant. Of course, no one cared to look for her. "She's like a puppy. When she gets hung- I mean is ready to eat she'll wonder home." Dru does seem to prove a point. Everyone (Except Kaye) seems to wonder how she always seems to get back in the house. After a few minutes, the door bell is rung repeatedly. "See, now I'll go get the door. Isaiah I need you to back me up okay." The two go to open the door and are greeted by Dru's step-sister Sydney and a bunch of the neighbors. Male neighbors. "Sydney! Where have you been! I have been bloody calling you for the past six days and you haven't said a bloody thing!"

_ You smart people may understand, but for the rest of you Americans: Dru's step-sister didn't come home for a long time. She was out with guys; like ten of them and now Dru has grounded the step-sister._

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long," She mutters. Dru rolls her eyes and pulls Sydney in. Dru must not have seemed worried but the fact that she had been calling whenever she was alone and getting no answer was freaking her out. Sydney is a shy girl especially around guys. So, how she spent almost a week with them is a mystery to them all. Not that anyone else really noted her disappearance.

~.~.~

"Eliza what to talk about our favor- The door again!" Dru bolts up from the almost conversation to get the door. Kaye follows quickly behind. Once more it was time for units. "Hello, we'll sign so you can be on your way. Frog get away from him." The boy stands in wonder as Dru pulls Edora back in the house after signing Syla's name.

"This is normal. just set them in the living room," Kaye says.

"Crap! We got France!" Dru complains. France had to be her least favorite character. "And Spain! So that means that we have the bad touch trio together! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Calm down, you will not die. We can always sacrifice Edora," Sydney assures her.

Dru cocks her head Sydney is supposed to be like family to Edora. Not in the sort of 'I will kill you while you sleep' relationship Dru and said girl with talking monkey have. "Speaking of Edora I need her to sing the French National anthem 'La Marseillaise' to get the other Frenchie out of his box."

"You called, oui?"

"Holly- I mean yes. Now, may you sing your national anthem."

"Oui," She pauses to remember, "Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé! L'étendard sanglant est levé! Entendez-vous dans les campagnes Mugir ces féroces soldats? Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras Egorger nos fils et nos compagnes!

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!

Que veut cette horde d'esclaves, De traîtres, de rois conjurés? Pour qui ces ignobles entraves, Ces fers dès longtemps préparés? Ces fers dès longtemps préparés? Français, pour nous, ah! quel outrage! Quels transports il doit exciter! C'est nous qu'on ose méditer De rendre à l'antique esclavage!

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!

Quoi ! ces cohortes étrangères Feraient la loi dans nos foyers! Quoi ! ces phalanges mercenaires Terrasseraient nos fiers guerriers! Terrasseraient nos fiers guerriers! Grand Dieu ! par des mains enchaînées Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient! De vils despotes deviendraient Les maîtres de nos destinées!

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!

Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfides, L'opprobre de tous les partis, Tremblez ! vos projets parricides Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix! Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix! Tout est soldat pour vous combattre, S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros, La terre en produit de nouveaux, Contre vous tout prêts à se battre!

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!

Français, en guerriers magnanimes, Portez ou retenez vos coups! Epargnez ces tristes victimes, A regret s'armant contre nous. A regret s'armant contre nous. Mais ces despotes sanguinaires, Mais ces complices de Bouillé, Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié, Déchirent le sein de leur mère!

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!

Amour sacré de la Patrie, Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs! Liberté, Liberté chérie,  
Combats avec tes défenseurs! Combats avec tes défenseurs! Sous nos drapeaux, que la victoire Accoure à tes mâles accents! Que tes ennemis expirants Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire !

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!

Nous entrerons dans la carrière Quand nos aînés n'y seront plus; Nous y trouverons leur poussière Et la trace de leurs vertus. Et la trace de leurs vertus. Bien moins jaloux de leur survivre Que de partager leur cercueil, Nous aurons le sublime orgueil De les venger ou de les suivre !

Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!"

By the time she finished various noises were heard. Mostly crying from our main character from being exposed to something French for too long. The others were France and Edora getting to know each other. "Don't cry Dru!" Hungary exclaims in the middle of all the confusion.

"Yeah, that's unawesome Dru."

"Shut up! She'll be okay. Drusilla, it's Sydney we're going to go into the kitchen and cook, okay?"

"Just keep the frenchies out," Dru whimpers.

"Of course." Sydney leads the crying girl out of the room. "Do you remember any Spanish or Mexican foods from that cooking class?" Dru nods. She pulls out a recipe from the cabinet for Sydney to use. Sydney smiles and Dru ignores this and gets cooking. "Cheer up! If I didn't pull you out imagine what could have happened with _two_ French pervs!" The eagerness and truth of the last sentence snaps Dru into reality.

"What would I do without you Sydney?" Dru says with a smile.

"You would probably be dead from exposure to French things."

"Good point!"

The girls cook for the rest of the time once the first batch is done it's set out and they begin to work on food for the other three units. When laughter is heard Elizaveta and Gilbert look into the kitchen to see a smiling girl. "Awesome, Dru finally decided to smile," Prussia whispers, "Who would have know it took a fear of Francis and Edora to get it to happen?"

"It's not the first time," Hungary mutters. One of these rare times is when Kaye, Dru, and herself gather to discuss Yaoi parings for when other units come (I plan on at least showing a conversation). So far the only agreement was they would try to force Itacest. Dru may not like the idea of Yaoi, but Elizaveta sees to it that she deals.

_For those stupid Americans: Hungary still rooms with Dru in order to force her to like Yaoi. Yes, the author has decided to start calling units by their human names. Only if Dru has talked to them._

"Dinner is ready you guys!" Dru's voice isn't it's normal dull bored tone, "It took a bit longer because we wanted to make something from each nationality, but it's finally ready."

"Your going to eat meat?" Pauline asks in amazement staring at all the food.

"Not everything here has meat in it, but I guess so. It won't hurt."

"How did you guys make all this?" Brittany wonders.

"I learned from the cooking class I took," Dru replies.

"Iz it edible?" Two French voices ask.

"Yes, Sydney even checked. Wait, Dora you've eaten my food before!"

"I'm not Dora!"

"Yeah, sure," Sydney replies.

"Can we just sit down and eat before A- I mean Dru gorges out Edora's eyes. Kaye doesn't even have her camera out yet?" Syla asks.

"Fine," The two voices ring out.

~.~.~

"That actually tasted pretty good," Kaye thinks out loud.

Dru ignores her and goes straight up to her room. The less contact with French people the better. A tap on the shoulder causes her to stiffen up and then relax. It's not France because there is no way he would just tap her on the shoulder. Gilbert would be yelling at her from down the hall. She turns to face the person before turning bright red. Standing before her was Spain who she happens to fangirl the most over. _"__H-hola, mi nombre es D-drusilla, Drusilla Wright. P-puedes llamarme D-dru o A-alice_."

"H_ola, mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._"

"Dru speak English!" Pauline shouts.

"Sorry,"

"Hi, my name is Drusilla. You can call me Dru or Alice."

"I thought your name used to be-"Syla begins

"We will talk about that later!" Dru replies, "Would you like me to show you to your room? Just pretend the camera isn't there and you should sleep just fine."

"_Si._.. wait what camera?"

"Ask Elizaveta," Dru says with a smile, "See you tomorrow!"

~.~.~

I hope Sydney seems okay! And from the short time I had a poll up for future units. The results are in so after this will be Japan and China!

Translations-

If you want a translation for that song look it up yourself! I really don't feel like dealing with that.

_H-hola, mi nombre es D-drusilla, Drusilla Wright. P-puedes llamarme D-dru o A-alice_.- H-hi, my name is D-drusilla, Drusilla Wright. Y-you can call me Dru or Alice. Note: Dru has had her name changed multiple times.

H_ola, mi nombre es _H_ola, mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..- _Hi, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Please PM me or leave me a review on what parings you want to see between your OC's or other Units. Itacest is one of the official parings of this story. If you don't like it I guess I'll put a warning on the chapter, but too bad. This will tell me which units to bring in.


	5. A Lost Argument

"Dru is using her laptop again!" Elizaveta exclaims running into Kaye's room.

"No way!"

"So I need to borrow yours to fulfill my Yaoi fantasies, thank you!" Elizaveta takes the laptop and retreats back to her room.

"Not fair!"

"Shh! You'll wake everyone else up."

"Eliza you're back!" Dru half whispers, "One of the Frenchies tried to sneak into our room while you were gone." Dru locks the door and retreats to her laptop. "If you want Yaoi France crept into Isaiah's room and that failed, but then he went to Gilbert's and I haven't checked back because I really don't want to know. I think they're just playing video games." Dru takes a second to think before telling Elizaveta one last thing before she gets absorbed in videos of potential Yaoi, "I am freaking out."

"Why?"

"I'm turning eighteen soon."

"How soon?"

"Five days. I don't think I've ever not wanted to have a birthday before last week. Damn rules. The guys know it applies to anyone under eighteen unless given permission."

"Perfect."

"What?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Oh you need to take us to the mall for clothes shopping, right?"

"Yes, but why?"

"You'll see."

Dru gives up after a half hour going back and forth with 'Why' and 'You'll see' and it was getting too annoying to be continued. So Dru gave up and decided to work on her novel. It was failing less than expected and Syla actually bothered to read part of it. Giving up on that for the night lead her to watch AMVs which Elizaveta happened to be watching too. "So my plan really is perfect!"

"When did you get here?" she jumps a little.

"Nothing."

"Eliza, that wasn't the question." Dru whines.

Dru just closes the laptop and attempts to go to sleep after triple checking all the entrances to the room were locked or sealed off. She sighs and goes to sleep

~.~.~

Dru quickly gets dressed and heads down stairs. "I can't believe it's only seven. I wonder why no one else can get up as early as me." Sure enough Eliza was down almost an hour later finding Dru writing. "Hi Eliza," Dru mutters without looking up.

"Kaye and I need to talk with you."

"No!"

"You'll wake everyone."

"I don't care Eliza! Hey, get off me!"

A captive Dru is dragged up four flights of stairs to a confrenece room used from when her mom lived with them. Dru doesn't appear to be the only unwilling member dragged up the stairs. Syla is being held down by Kaye and Pauline by Brittany. "What do you want?" The captive girls shout.

"Dru, we need you to do something for us. It won't be hard."

"What do you want her to do exactly?" Brittany hisses.

"In order to get a certain Yaoi paring; I need a certain person distracted."

"Eliza, what makes you think I would accept your offer?"

"Blackmail."

"What the hell do you have on my cousin? If you do anything to hurt her in anyway I will kick your ass out of this country!" Brittany screams.

"Calm down, I checked it won't kill her," Sydney assures her.

"Eliza that fangirl stuff is normal!" Pauline exclaims.

"Sure, but I was going to show it to who she was fangirling over."

"Eliza!"

"If it needs to be done, I will do it."

"Just so you can get your Itacest?" Kaye asks.

"If I have to."

Edora sits there smirking in the room. Her job is to expose the blackmail to the unit no matter what Dru says. Edora has to say it is a great job. Prussia walks in to see what all the noise is about. He is interrupted by screaming girls. "Eliza, don't make me do this! I was stalked last time something like this happened!"

"It's your fault for watching those videos!" Eliza counters.

"Eliza, please! At least don't make me wear that!"

'That' happens to be a miniskirt and some matching shirts. "Why not?" Eliza whines. It was unusual for her to whine, but she would do it if it meant getting her way.

"Miniskirts are French! I don't want to do this in the first place!"

Elizaveta notices Prussia standing out in the hall. She may be able to use this to her advantage. "Gilbert! Come here!" Gilbert comes unwillingly. Getting a frying pan to the face wasn't worth it and was too painful to get every single day. He gets one look at all the 'evidence' and understands Dru's position.

"Vat are you even using her for?"

"She wants me to go out with another unit!" Dru whimpers.

"She won't wear the miniskirt."

"How did you get me agree to this! The miniskirt is French! I don't like having anything to do with French things!" Dru is having issues with her speaking because Eliza thinks it would be better if she sounded less British or Australian. "Besides, I would never fall for one of those womanizers!" The accent is nearly impossible to lose, but the slang has been gone for at least two days.

"See you barely sound like your from... Australia... or was it Britain."

"Womanizers! So that's how you see us," Prussia announces.

"Duh, you flirt with every girl you see." Kaye blurts

"I heard about your eighteenth birthday. That seems very unawesome for you."

"Prussia! That's off topic!"

"Just tell me what this about."

"Antonio. I thought you could tell from the pictures and videos."

Dru somehow finds herself in the outfit the girls picked for her. "Smile Dru," Eliza instructs. Dru glares and sits on the couch refusing to look her way after that. "It's not that bad." Dru stands up and storms off to her room. Life just hates her right now. Maybe if Eliza roomed with Syla, Dru wouldn't be in this mess (Dru would still have to do all this either way). If she could just stay in her room twenty-four/seven she would. In six days at 4:01 she is officially eighteen. That day scares her more than anything.

~.~.~

_Six or seven hours later..._

"Prussia get off of Sydney!" Dru shouts.

"What did you do to her!" Edora shouts, "Zhe zounds American! What iz zhe even wearing!"

"I figured if your going to force me to wear this. I'll do whatever you want." Dru hangs her head.

"I think Drusilla sounds to British. What was your name before this?"

"Drusilla _can_ be an American name! Don't forget, I can and will poison your food if nessisary!"

"Dru that's unawesome. Why would you want to poison the awesome me!"

"Not you, I was talking about Elizaveta!"

"Cheer up!" Kaye insists

"You try wearing this sometime! I might be okay with it if we didn't live with Francis and Edora!"

"She could probably be Romano with that attitude," Syla remarks.

It wasn't a lie. Most of the time, when Dru gets into something like this there are more curse words said then needed. Of course this gave Elizaveta an idea. "Act however you want. I don't care."

"Your being an ass, you know that right," Dru responds, "Where's Antonio? I want to take all of you shopping for normal clothes, but we need him here first."

"Aww..."

"Brittany I will tell P-"

"No! Eliza maybe we should go back to the conference room to teach her how to behave!" Brittany suggests.

"Traitor!"


	6. Training Failures

Adjusting Dru to fit Elizaveta's standards

Eliza's attempt

_Four days till eighteenth birthday..._

"I only have four days to get you ready for this Dru! You have failed every simple task I tried to get you to do!" Eliza screams. Dru sits and smirks as Eliza starts to twitch.

"You sure no one else should take care of this? I mean Dru was never like this in the first place," Syla says backing away. Kaye hid a small smile watching the two argue yet not say a word.

"I'm bloody sorry Ms. Elizaveta. I will not go around like that. I'll sound like a bloody pansy." Dru counters. Pink. Eliza tried to force Dru into pink clothing. That failed in the long run because pink and Dru get along as well as French things and Dru. Next, Eliza worked on dispelling the accent completely. To counter that attack Dru started using the slang again. Prussia had been willing to help, but Eliza shooed him away with her frying pan. Now, Eliza was trying to get her to wear heels. "Sure."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaims.

"Sure, I mean I've walked in them before."

"Well any talents?"

"I can sing and I can write. One last thing, I refuse to do this alone."

"Dru, you idiot!" Brittany yells.

"Please, if I don't do this Eliza has nothing. Brittany goes after Gilbert and Edora goes after Francis," Dru's smirk is back and the accent is gone.

"What about my FrUk?"

"Sorry looks like you'll need to use UsUk," Dru replies with the smallest smile on her face.

"We'll do it," The two voices confirm.

"Well, there is going to be a festival in the big park by the mall and they want competitors so what do you three think."

"No," Dru says keeping a smirk on her face.

"Hell no!" Brittany says jumping at the idea

"Oui"

"Dora!" The other two scream.

"Great to know! So what song will you be doing?"

"I don't really know, but my favorite song right now from over watching Hetalia AMVs would have to be Womanizer. I mean it describes Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis so well," Dru replies.

"I guess we don't have a choice we'll do that song." Brittany agrees.

"Are we going to zhow ze boyz before we go on ze ztage?"

"I guess you could."

"I'd rather just show them what I think. I don't do public performances," Dru complains.

"Dru, I couldn't agree more," Eliza says in disbelief.

Dru smiles, this means she fanned the flames of another disaster bound to happen. "So we all have do this now?" Brittany asks uneasily. If they all had to flirt and mess around with these peoples heads that would mean come Dru's eighteenth birthday she would have to give permission.

"I could just call Prussia in and tell him how much you like him," Dru says plainly.

"Fine,"

"Hey, Gi-"

"Shut up!"

"Thought so!" Dru knew her response would be just that. Why would it be anything else. What girl would want that with the strange rules of this household want anything like _that_.

'_Three girls now! If I didn't need to use Dru I would- No, not the time Hungary; just get through it!_' Elizaveta twitches again. "Um... I'm starting college soon. It's not very far from where we live. I got in to Harvard University,"

"That's great _Alice_!"

"Syl, don't push it I have stiletto heels on."

"I planned on going farther away, but just in case I applied to a few schools here. _I'm so glad I did_," Dru's last words a dripping with sarcasm.

"Dru, you just had to drag me into this!" Brittany screams.

"Well sorry!"

"I don't even get why I am here," Edora mumbles.

"NO ONE CARES!" Brittany and Dru yell.

Prussia walks by after hear all the fighting. "Girls calm down! Dru put down the shoe!" Dru had taken of the heel to throw it at Syla.

"Hey, Gilbert!" Dru exclaims.

"You don't have to stay. I have it all under control."

"Eliza, she tried to kill me! With her shoes!" Syla shouts.

"I think we're done for the day. Later," Dru just walks out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm done with this," Brittany says following Dru out.

"Zee you later,"Edora says following.

**Failed**

Dru shoves them back in the room. "No, you get into these stupid clothes then you can leave." Dru rolls her eyes. The best way to avoid these people would be to go food shopping. If only she could find the rest of her clothes that were stored away for college. '_Well I could check my room (Elizaveta was kicked out the day of the first conference) and then the other girls._' Dru strategies. Right before she goes to look someone grabs her and drags her upstairs again. "Really, Come on!"

Syla's attempt

_Two days to go..._

"Good, now-"

"Lets get out of here," Dru suggests.

"Let's."

"Oui."

**Failed**

Kaye's attempt

_One day left..._

"My eyes! I can never unsee that!" Dru screams.

"Can we get a new teacher?" Brittany asks calming the weeping girl.

"Why Kaye? Why?" Dru weeps.

"New teacher now!"

**Failed**

Sydney's attempt

_An hour later..._

"Just act natural girls," Sydney suggests.

"Wow, we would have never figured that one out!" Dru hisses.

"This is natural for her?" Sydney asks Syl.

"Sadly yes. Knowing her the long-"

"We don't have to sing now do we?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Yes!" Brittany and Dru shout in unison.

"Why don't we do the rational thing and blare the music around the house," Dru suggests.

"Wait so you weren't giving me the silent treatment that one-"Kaye begins.

"No, I was. Never do that again."

"So what are we going to do for your birthday?"

"No idea. Can we have some of our old clothes? The schools the girls are attending have strict dress codes and I will not go to college dressed like this," Dru replies.

"Don't worry about it Dru! We're taking care of that," Eliza responds.

"That's very reassuring," Dru hisses.

"Stop being so sarcastic," Sydney instructs.

"Can I go food shopping yet?" Dru whines.

"Fine."

**Slight Success**

Dru's POV

Yes, I can finally go shopping. I will do anything to get out of this place right now. While I'm out I'll have to buy new clothes for the other girls and myself. Oh and new shoes. That's why I walk into something- no wait someone. It just had to be one of the people I wanted to see least. Antonio. I guess I should just keep walking like nothing happened and he'll go away. Unlike the stalker I'm pretty sure he won't always be right behind me. "Alice, where have you been?"

"Locked in a room with a bunch of phycos,"I mutter, "Anyway I have to go to the store. Do you want to come with me?"I am such an idiot! I want to avoid him and I invite him to come with me.

"_Si."_

"Sakra," I mumble

"What?"

"Nothing."

~.~.~

Translation

Sakra- It means hell or damn it in Slovak


	7. Shopping

I feel so strange and out of place here. The worst part is I am towing that womanizer around. Stupid flirt. "Tonio, come on." Why won't that idiot just listen. Our cabinets are bare at home. At this rate we'll be home by next week. My cell phone rings, "Hello."

"Dru where are you? You left two hours ago," Brittany complains.

"Blame the womanizer. I'm almost done here and I'm going to buy some normal clothes to hide. I gotta deal with something. Bye," I respond.

All I need are a pair of shoes and a few normal outfits for each of us and we're off to the next store. I wish we could just head home, but then again it's nice being out. It's nice being out just the two of us; even if it is hard to enjoy. I go pay for the clothes. "Antonio, come on we have to go!" He reluctantly follows. "I'll let you pick what we eat tonight." He smiles, "I-i mean if that's what you want, idiot."

"_Te ves como un tomate._"

"_¡Cállate, idiota!_"

He just kept smiling. I know he speaks Spanish so he must know I just called him a idiot. I think I should ignore it and focus on not tripping over my own feet. Maybe Syl was right the other day. I just haven't been acting the same lately or feeling the same... I guess I should have bought hair dye at the last store because there are only a few strands still holding it's dyed black coloring. The drive to the store was faster than I thought or remembered. Hopefully there will be less girls at this store than the last. "Alice, come here," He asks. Strange wasn't that my line.

"Sure, Idiot," I walk to where he's standing. Just like I would expect over the tomatoes. I don't roll my eyes like I would normally. Tomatoes happen to be my favorite fruit. Eliza I thank you for once. I mean at least I didn't get Prussia. "I'm the only one who eats them at home so we don't usually get them. I guess I'll start buying them again." In two days we are getting more units so I'll get to go shopping again in case we forgot something. Coming out here with him wasn't all so bad. When I think about it Antonio does look so- No Dru! Think he is a flirt; a stupid womanizer. That's all he'll ever be to you Dru! Maybe when I meet Romano we can curse these morons out together. We seem to think the same. I double check my list making sure I didn't forget anything while I ranted in my mind. Nope. "Ready to leave, idiot?" I ask.

"_Si_, but why do you keep calling me an idiot?"

"Let's just pay and go home. I have no idea what we're eating. By the way since your choosing you have to help me. I'd make it myself, but everyone else doesn't exactly _trust_ me," I inform him.

I just want to know how he seems to always be so happy. I've tried and failed. I'd tell someone to ask Syla, but no one listens and she is way to over dramatic about it. Actually I should be more concerned about the girls he is likely to bring them home and I don't want Eliza talking to me about that. I get enough with her schemes. She is freaking me out and because six days ago I stopped locking my bedroom doors all the time she will come in my room to talk about these things. We load the car and head off. "Why do you keep calling me an idiot?"

"Worse could be said. I'm being nice." I sound like that ass Elizaveta right now. I really don't want to worry about that. "N-not that I-i would say anything worse." I have never hated my life more than right now. I sound like some stuttering moron. I will kill that sorry B**** when I get home. No, I won't! Calm down, It's just so- Focus on driving Dru worry about other things later.

~.~.~

"Your back! I missed zue zo much!" Edora cries. She traps me in a hug.

"She can't breathe."

When Edora hears this she releases and I dart to the kitchen. Not worth getting attacked again unless I have to. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to get this done if the other girls didn't help. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut up, ass."

"You don't need to be like this."

"Hey, get off me!" Yelling seems to be all I can do.

"So, Dru I would like to know of any progress

So that's all? They dragged me up three flights of stairs for that. I roll my eyes and walk down stairs. I still should help make dinner. I would rather lock myself in my room and not come down until I have to leave for college. Maybe I should have decided to study abroad. I'm fluent in a few languages. Let's see English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and German. Actually I wouldn't be in this mess if I did.

~.~.~

"Tonio, I need your help with the dinner," I whimper. It looks like tonight won't be the night for me to poison Eliza, Edora, and Francis. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Sydney may have taken away the vials, but I always have more and she didn't get rid of them. Wonder why? Well I still haven't had to work with Edora life slightly likes me. What pulled me out of my thought wasn't really normal behavior for Antonio. He grabs my necklace that is always hanging around my neck since I was ten. I think I'm red. Hell, who wouldn't. Anyway, I've always had the cross hanging around my neck. I don't know why. It just feels like I should. I can't remember much from before I was ten. My daddy said I hot my head and got amnesia. "Is it that hard to ask if you could see the necklace?"

"No, no escuchó cuando le pregunté." He replies. **(Translation: No, I tried you didn't listen.)**

I take the necklace off and my fingers tremble as I drop it in his hand. "En este caso, pero por favor no la pierda."** (Translation: Here, just please don't lose it.)** I rarely take the necklace off for anything. Even when it may not go with the outfit. I actually could make the dinner on my own. It's just I'm not used to it. Besides, if he's going to decide what we eat I should at least have him help cook it.

~.~.~

Antonio's POV

Alice is going to kill me when I'm done with this. Francis doesn't believe that when she gets angry she sounds just like Lovi. "Gilbert told me it's your eighteenth birthday tomorrow." I don't think that's something that would get a girl angry.

"Sapevo che culo stava mentendo quando ha detto che non avrebbe detto a nessuno! Non posso credere che lui ti dico! Quando mi mettere le mani su quel bastardo prussiano! Il nervo di quell'idiota! I Dovrei ucciderlo!" She yells. She glares at me. I don't think I noticed but when she glares it's like she's throwing knives at you. "Avrei dovuto sapere che non sarei mai in grado di fidarsi di voi! Tu ei tuoi amici saranno sempre donnaioli! finire questo te stesso, bastardo pomodoro!"

~.~.~

Normal POV

"Did you hear that?" Sydney asks in the living room.

"How long has she been able to speak Italian?" Kaye asks.

"Better question, why is she speaking Italian?" Brittany replies. It seemed like no one else planned on checking so she went on ahead. "Hey, what happened out here?" The girl yelling in Italian seemed to explain the issue. With the Spanish the girls are struggling to remember they can under stand enough. "So you three pissed her off. I would be very careful for a few days. She'll probably try to kill you with her shoe*."

~.~.~

_Te ves como un tomate_- You look like a tomato

_¡Cállate, idiota!- _Shut up, idiot

Sapevo che culo stava mentendo quando ha detto che non avrebbe detto a nessuno! Non posso credere che lui ti dico! Quando mi mettere le mani su quel bastardo prussiano! Il nervo di quell'idiota! I Dovrei ucciderlo!- Translation: I knew that ass was lying when he said that he would not tell anyone! I can not believe he would tell you! When I get my hands on that bastard Prussian! The nerve of that idiot! I should I kill him!

Avrei dovuto sapere che non sarei mai in grado di fidarsi di voi! Tu ei tuoi amici saranno sempre donnaioli! finire questo te stesso, bastardo pomodoro!- Translation: I should have known I'd never be able to trust you! You and your friends will always be womanizers! finish this yourself, you tomato bastard!

Next chapter: Dru explains exactly what happened after she started to rant.

That could have been in this chapter, but I just don't have the time. Dru will probably be in this horrible mood for the rest of the story around mainly Prussia. Not hating on him; Prussia is one of my favorites.


	8. Strange

"Dru, your sister is coming home from Italy where she was studying abroad," Her father tells the girl mumbling in Italian.

"Ti odio così tanto in questo momento! Perché si lascia che il suo venire qui?"

"I have no idea what you just said. Have fun!"

"Culo," She mutters. Dru turns to face the other girls. She sighs before continuing in English, "My sorrella is coming home from Italy." Dru frowns as much as she cares for her sister she is annoying. Most of the time to annoying to handle. Her hand reaches to push away brow locks of hair dangling in front of hazel eyes before just stopping. She had a bigger problem at the moment. What about the four units. What is she supposed to do hide four adults. Like that could happen. "I wonder why he calls it studying abroad? She was only staying there until she was old enough to move out."

"Dru, what's a sorrella?" Syla asks.

Everyone stares at her. This girl calls her self a Hetalia fan, "It means sister," Dru says dryly.

"You have a sister? Since when?" Kaye asks.

"A few minutes after I was born. I'm guessing she'll be here late tonight or early tomorrow." Dru starts to walk the stairs to her room before once more being dragged off. "Can't you just ask me to come up here! I feel like you people are kidnapping me!" She collapses in a chair and sighs. Today didn't seem to be her day. First what happened in the kitchen was just to weired to be described, she learned Felicia is coming home, and to make matters worse dragged into what may be an all night meeting. Then she realizes something very important. Eliza isn't there. Meaning it wasn't to fix her into the proper lady she would never be.

"Dru we need to know what happened back in the kitchen," Sydney orders.

"I don't really think I can describe it," Dru replies.

"Try," Pauline encourages her.

How to describe it was the real question. Antonio had the strangest reaction to her Italian. While she was saying some obvious curse words he stood unfased. Most people would yell at her for her foul language on her mothers side. Then he went up to her and started hugging her saying things about being adorable. There just aren't easy ways to talk about being hugged by one of the people you were cursing out. So when she got free from his grasp Dru ran out to Eliza and hid behind her. She could remember it, but not put it into words. She could but Pedo isn't the best description. Dru explains to the best she can and in the end makes Antonio sound less like a pedo than she hoped. The first reaction she heard was, "Adorable! You would make the perfect couple," From Brittany.

"You still need to start talking to Prussia, Idiota," Dru remarks before going back downstairs, "I guess an upside to this is I learned Antonio really does have a great ass."

~.~.~

Sorry this chapter is really short!

Translations-

Ti odio così tanto in questo momento! Perché si lascia che il suo venire qui?- I really hate you right now! Why did you let her come here?


	9. A Conversation in German

I am going to talk to that albino. I don't care if it f'ing kills me. Every time I hear that vain idiot I want to die if it'll end hearing him blabber. I don't think I have once ever met a person- no creature so annoying. I shake it off. It's to get back at Britt. Just think of it like that. I walk up to the albino bas- I mean Gilbert and sit near him. That tomato bas- I mean Antonio sits right next to me. Looks like I'll have to have this conversation in German. I have nothing against German, but out of all my languages this had to be the hardest to learn. I had slight motivation, but not enough like how I over took Spanish and Italian in a few months. "Gilbert, ich muss mit Ihnen über die Bretagne zu sprechen." He gives me a confused stare. I can see this may take awhile.

~.~.~

Normal POV

"Warum? Ich habe nicht in der Nähe der Bretagne weg!" Gilbert replies. He's shocked Dru would bring up the girl. It scares him a bit that the conversation also started in German,

"Ich verstehe. Ich denke, mein Cousin mag dich." Dru says with a half smile. Gilbert feels reassured. The smile quickly disappears when a certain Spaniard edges closer to her. She winces in acknowledgment, but Antonio doesn't seem to care.

"Wer liebt nicht den ehrfürchtigen mich!"

"Mehr Leute als Sie denken, Gil." The half smile comes back for a second before settling back into a scowl. The last thing she needs is Antonio treating her like a child. The pedo still creeps her out from the kitchen.

"Du weißt, du liebst mich, Dru." Dru giggles in amusement. She knew he was vain, but seriously. This

"Anyway, ich denke, wenn Sie trafen sich zwei, würden sie wollen mehr als nur Freunde sein."

"Na und?"

"Bist du dumm? Ich versuche zu sagen, sie hat einen großen verknallt in dich!" Dru replies. Gilbert is vain and dense in her opion. She still hates him and the pedo behind her. She could understand how Romano could feel sometimes.

~.~.~

Translations: I'm going to double post today don't worry. If any of this is wrong blame Google translate.

_Gilbert, ich muss mit Ihnen über die Bretagne zu sprechen_.- Gilbert, I need to speak with you about Brittany.

_Warum? Ich habe nicht in der Nähe der Bretagne weg!_- Why? I haven't even gone near Brittany.

_Ich verstehe. Ich denke, mein Cousin mag dich._- I see. I think my cousin likes you.

_Wer liebt nicht den ehrfürchtigen mich!_- Who does not love the awesome me!

_Mehr Leute als Sie denken, Gil.- _More people than you think, Gil.

Du weißt, du liebst mich, Dru.- You know you love me, Dru.

_Anyway, ich denke, wenn Sie trafen sich zwei, würden sie wollen mehr als nur Freunde sein._- Anyway, I think if you met two, they would want to be more than just friends

_Na und?-_ So what

_Bist du dumm? Ich versuche zu sagen, sie hat einen großen verknallt in dich_!- Are you stupid? I'm trying to say she has a big crush on you!


	10. News

"You did what?" Pauline yelps. The thoughts going to her head were all about Prussia. The vain idiot may have some issues breathing and living after he asks Brittany out.

"She had to do it. It is my birthday," Dru whines like a small child.

"If he dies don't come crying to me."

"I don't think Brittany can do much."

"She might be as tall as me, but that girl is strong when she's angry." Dru shrugs and walks into the foyer. "Oh, while I still have the thought, stop acting Dru."

"I'm a great actress! People have told me so themselves! Ask Syla! She think I'm a great actress!"

"Syla lies," Pauline replies with a slight smile. Dru is about to protest when the doorbell rings. She covers her ears in pain as it echos through the hall.

She thrusts the door open wincing to see her sister. "Ciao Sorella!" the eager auburn haired girl squeals.

"Ciao Felicia," Dru greets. The younger latches on to Dru. Dru's eyes widen in horror, "G-get off me!" Dru starts to pry the other girl's arm off. After a minute or so the eldest sends a threatening glare at her twin. The dark look doesn't seem to faze Felicia a bit.

"Please just call me your Sorella!" Felicia begs.

"Fine, ciao sorellina mia bella*," Dru sighs.

"Grazie!" Dru smiles as Felicia releases her from her from the tight grip.

Rubbing the back of her head awkwardly she states, "Mama told me over the phone that you've got something important to tell us." Felicia nods leaving a puzzled older twin. Dru realizes she has yet to introduce her guests. "Felicia these are my friends Syla, Kaye, Antonio, Gilbert, Elizaveta... yep those are my friends. This is my favorite Step-sister Sydney. These are our cousins Pauline and Brittany. I think Isaiah is upstairs." Dru points to each person as she says their names.

Felicia points to Edora and Francis who look upset, "Who are they?" The two French perk up after being recognized.

"That is Francis, don't let him get too close to you. The girl is my other step-sister Edora. I would keep my distance from her while you're at it."

"Si, Sorella," The auburn chirps. The twins begin catching up on what they missed in the past ten years of separation. the smallest smile lights Dru's face even as she insults some of her sister past decisions. Before long, they are interrupted by yelling.

"Get to know my friends while I go see what's wrong." Dru stealfully walks over to the kitchen to get an idea of what is happening. All Dru could say was Pauline was right. Brittany looks just about ready to rip off the Prussian's head. "Brittany don't kill him. Killing is bad and will scare my sister. You scare my sister and I will kill you." Dru drops her voice to a whisper, "Go on a date with him. I'll just call it a birthday present." Dru can feel the icy glare being sent toward her. Dark green eyes meet hazel and are only broken apart by the two girls bursting into laughter and helping each other into the other room.

It turned out Felicia was getting along with everyone. Even Francis and Edora much to Dru's distaste. "Lia, have you ever watched Hetalia?" Dru asks when she catches her breath. Felicia nods in acknowledgement. "Let me introduce you once again. This is Spain, Hungary, Prussia, and France." Dru takes a moment to think. 'I need to repeat the rules tomorrow so I'll just make them stricter when it comes to my Sorella. No one will lay a finger on my Sorella if I can help it. Poor girl isn't all that bright. She won't realize what those boys might try to do. It's mostly France I'm worried about.'

"You have something important to say from mama?" Her twin looks down at the floor and tear drops hit the ground. Dru pulls the tearing girl into a hug. "Mama is... she's marrying some rich snob," She whispers. The words barely reach Dru, but silent tears drift down her face.

~.~.~

*Hello my beautiful sister.

So I decided to redo a few chapters and change the main plot, but I never really devopled the plot well enough.


	11. A very important author's note

There is a poll on my page as to if I should Re-Write this Unit fic completely. There are other choices as to possible choices as well. I would appreciate you voted. If I get a certain amount of votes (I don't plan on telling you how many) will determine I quit this story or rewrite it.


End file.
